Esa noche de luna
by Saya Otonashi Luz
Summary: Se acercó y habló en un susurro al oído de la chica, como si alguien mas lo fuera a escuchar- Ahora me perteneces, mujer.- con tono frio y serio lleno de autoridad como era común en el...
1. Esa noche inolvidable

**"Esa noche de luna"**

**"Caitulo I: Esa noche inolvidable...**

**(SesshomaruxKagome)**

_**En lo personal no se si sea bueno este FF pero me animé a publicarlo simplemente porque esta parejita me encanta (si fuese Rumiko hace mucho que hubiera hecho que estos dos quedaran juntos en el anime e.e), por favor díganme lo que piensan de esta historia sean sinceros, acepto criticas y quejas sugerencias, consejos lo que gusten, desde ya gracias por leer =)**_

_**By: No Taisho Kagome**_

Aclaracion:

Pensamientos: Con comillas ( "..." ) .

Recuerdos: Letra _Cursiva._

Cambio de escena:

*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*

_Esta historia ha sido publicada _

_en otras paginas, Cualquier parecido _

_o plagio de esta ha sido hecho sin consentimiento del autor( )_

?threads/esa-noche-de-luna.29124/

_*/.-./**…-.__DERECHOS RESERVADOS__*/.-./**…-.*/.-./**…-._

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

La maldecía...la maldecía una y otra vez, una y mil veces más, la odiaba, si, la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso la odiaba más que a su estúpido medio hermano, estaba molesto, furioso y no solo la odiaba a ella se odiaba a si mismo… ¿cómo había caído tan bajo?, ¿como es que dejó que su orgullo fuera dañado?, ¿cómo esa maldita humana había logrado lo impensable? su corazón y su razón no estaban a la par, ya varios días habían pasado y no dejaba de pensar en ella a cada momento y a la vez cada que lo hacía su orgullo era herido mas y mas.

Una noche mas había pasado pensándola, observando indiferente la luna que se apreciaba en ese momento, una suave y fresca brisa inundó el lugar trayendo con él, el peculiar aroma a flores silvestres y un toque a rosas que solo podía tener la extraña miko anunciando que se acercaba donde estaba el. Con los ojos cerrados esperaba su llegada, la azabache no tardó en aparecer, parándose frente a él con su extraña vestimenta, observándolo, gravando cada detalle del Daiyoukai en su memoria.

-Sesshomaru… - dijo la miko casi en un susurro pero que para los sensibles y agudos oídos del youkai no fue difícil escucharlo.

El nombrado no se movía hasta que abrió sus hermosos y ambarinos ojos, mirándola fijamente, como siempre su mirada era fría y seria, pero esta vez mostraban algo más, algo que el odiaba sentir pero que ni siquiera él podía evitar por más que lo intentara. Deseo por tener a esa humana… y haría lo que fuera para que solo le perteneciera él, no importaba, ella sería solo suya y de nadie más, ni siquiera su estúpido medio hermano podría interponerse en su camino y si lo intentaba lo haría pagar por osar retarlo. Ya se había decidido lo que pasaría esa noche.

Se levantó del suelo donde su cuerpo descansaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol y lentamente con su andar elegante se acercó a ella, esta ni se inmutó al verlo tan cerca de ella, quedó hipnotizada al chocar su mirada con la del youkai, no había dudas, estaba decidida, ya había tomado su decisión y no se arrepentía de ello, sabía que tendría consecuencias, pero ¿ya que importaba? se preocuparía de eso después, tal vez los demás no la entenderían, incluso tal vez se enojarían y la juzgarían, pero eso tampoco importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que sabía que inuyasha enfurecería al darse cuenta, pero eso no la detenía, su corazón ya no le pertenecía al hanyou, y el no tendría más que aceptarlo.

Se acercó y habló en un susurro al oído de la chica, como si alguien mas lo fuera a escuchar- Ahora me perteneces, mujer.- con tono frio y serio lleno de autoridad como era común en el.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de kagome posó su única mano sobre el cuello de la miko y clavó sus colmillos atravesando la suave y tersa piel, la azabache se tensó solo un instante al sentir los colmillos de sesshomaru en su cuello sujetando el kimono del albino apegando su cuerpo mas a él, retuvo un pequeño quejido de dolor mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, de un momento a otro el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo, sesshomaru se separó poco a poco de su cuello, estaba hecho, al momento que quitó sus colmillos del cuello de kagome en el lugar de la herida, una pequeña luna color azul tomó su lugar.

Kagome aun se encontraba aferrada en las ropas del youkai sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, podía sentir su fría mirada sobre ella, sabía que esperaba que hablara, pero ¿qué podía decir? con esa acción ya todo estaba dicho, ahora ella le pertenecía, era solo de él y nadie más debía atreverse a acercarse o tocarla, al pensar en eso y lo que haría el repugnante mitad bestia a sesshomaru le provocó mostrar una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa, era su victoria, le había arrebatado lo que el más amaba.

La azabache tocó su cuello donde se encontraba la marca sintiéndola, un sonrojo apareció el rostro de la joven que hasta ese momento no había reaccionado,ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo, sesshomaru lo notó de inmediato, la miko se armó de valentía y levantó su rostro mirándolo fijamente mostrando en su mirar lo fuerte que podía ser, poco a poco fue perdiéndose en la impenetrable y fría pero cálida mirada que solo a ella le regalaba ese youkai frente a ella, el brillo en los ojos de la chica le mostraba todo el amor que sentía por él.

-¿Ka…Kagome?.- Escucharon el Daiyoukai y la miko, sin duda era la voz de la persona que menos esperaban, o al menos la azabache; pues fue la única que no se había percatado de que inuyasha la había seguido al encuentro con su ahora Amo.


	2. No me importa

**Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia, y también para aclarar sus dudas ^^, pero antes que nada les agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia y se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme un review. **

_**Antes de responder a sus comentarios les aclaro que en esta ocasión explicaré el porqué Kagome se separó de sus amigos y lo que sucede después de que InuYasha encuentra a Sessgomaru con ''su kagome'' en el siguiente capítulo les explicaré un poquito de cómo esa extraña pareja terminó en esta situación.**_

**Ahora; aquí está mi explicación.**

_**Darkdiabla:**_Bueno de inicio arigato por tomar un tiempo y leer mi FF te lo agradezco, y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues; solo tenía pensado hacer un solo capitulo en esta historia pero sus gratos comentarios me han animado a crear uno más. Espero te guste esta continuación y me des tu sincera opinión.

_**Aleja:**_Amiga me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Gracias por decirme de ese pequeño error si me di cuenta de ello (pero fue demasiado tarde ya lo había publicado T^T) y como viste, si, InuYasha lo vio todo, creo que ya era justo que el pasara por lo mismo que Kagome que sufría siempre al ver los encuentros con Kikyo. (Lo sé tal vez sea mala pero ya no hay marcha atrás 3:)).

_**Loreniita InuTaisho:**_Como dije antes esta era una historia de un solo comentario, pero gracias a ustedes he decidido que creare mas, gracias por tu recomendación, si me di cuenta de ello pero como me pasó ya con algo más, me di cuenta demasiado tarde pero ya ha sido arreglado. En cuanto a tu duda; mas adelante explicaré como es que esos dos han terminado así y cuáles son los hechos de todo eso, podría decirse que el primer capítulo es un pequeño adelanto, me apresuro a decirte que este nuevo capítulo es la continuación del anterior y un pequeño segmento de todo lo que llevó a Kagome y nuestro amado Daiyokai a esta situación tan extraña. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo.

_**KIkuz-Sama:**_Antes que nada me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi FF que para serte sincera dudaba en publicar, y si, tienes razón fue un pequeño descuido de mi parte ! Espero todos sepan disculparme por eso, en cuanto a la historia creo que si tienes razón respecto a las emociones de mi querido Sesshomaru-sama pero lo hice así ya que más adelante mostraré porque su forma de ser uno con el otro. (Aun que tal vez si exagere un poco T.T, pero bueno de los errores se aprende je je ) Muchas gracias por tus consejos créeme que los tomaré en cuenta la próxima.

_**Andi-chan:**_Si, creo que tal vez fui demasiado cruel con el pobre de nuestro querido orejas de perro, pero como ya he dicho antes ya era justo darle una cucharadita de su propio chocolate y hacerle sentir lo mismo que kagome siente siempre jeje. !

**Bueno eso es todo ya no les quito más tiempo, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, no olviden darme su opinión que es lo que hace que siga inspirándome a seguir escribiendo solo para ustedes. **

**Saludos de parte de: **

_**No Taisho Kagome & Kuroi Tenshi (-Mi Guardián n/n-)**_

**ESA NOCHE DE LUNA…**

**[[Sesshomaru&Kagome]]**

**Capítulo II: No me importa.**

Imposible…esa era la palabra que lo definía todo, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la miko que le había profesado su amor, que prometió estar a su lado siempre sin importar lo que pasara, aquella chica que siempre daba todo por él y que no pedía nada a cambio más que su presencia y ahora ella estaba al lado de su medio hermano, vio rápidamente en dirección a Kagome y fijó su mirada ámbar en el cuello de la chica donde deseaba, no, más bien esperaba no ver lo que presenciaron sus ojos, anhelaba que todo eso fuera una ilusión ,que solo hubiese sido una maldita broma que le jugaba su mente, pero no, esa era la triste y cruel realidad, ahí, en el cuello de la azabache estaba la marca inconfundible de Sesshomaru.

Al ver todo lo que sucedió, en ese momento lo que tenía pensado hacer momentos antes de encontrarse con esa escena se esfumó en un instante, la idea era demasiado estúpida, se había decidido esa noche a confesarle lo que por tanto tiempo había sentido por ella y que se había negado a sí mismo al ver a su antiguo amor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía como si se le fuese a salir del pecho en ese mismo instante, la rabia, el dolor y la decepción comenzaron a apoderarse del hanyou al ver que la azabache solo lo miraba con asombro, Kagome estaba en shock no esperaba verlo en ese momento y su mente estaba bloqueada por completo evitándole poder hacer o decir algo, hasta que la voz de InuYasha la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Sesshomaru!, — gruñó el hanyou — ¡maldito, ¿qué es lo que le hiciste a Kagome?! — dijo furioso sintiendo hervirle la sangre al ver que el nombrado no decía nada, solo lo observaba con su fría e impenetrable mirada, fue la azabache quien contestó sorprendiendo al mitad bestia por la forma en la que lo hizo.

— Sesshomaru no me hizo nada malo, InuYasha… — contestó en tono despectivo, mirándolo fijamente a la cara al mitad bestia quien notó el enojo y resentimiento que mostraban los ojos de la miko. _—'no lo comprendo, Kagome… acaso tu…' —pensó_ el albino, no lo quería creer, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿acaso ella quería ser marcada por el Daiyoukai?

— Lo siento InuYasha, pero tendrás que buscar a alguien más que sea "tu recolectora" y te ayude con los fragmentos de Shikon. — contestó la chica mirándolo molesta al recordar lo que semanas antes había sucedido antes de estar con el grupo del Youkai y que esta difícil situación se presentara.

*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*

_InuYasha y su grupo se encontraban descansando a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo en el inmenso bosque que los rodeaba, lleno de vida y vegetación, comenzaba a atardecer y el cielo era adornado por destellos naranja acompañado de unas cuantas nubes que hacían más bello el cielo. Decidieron descansar y comenzaron a armar un improvisado campamento antes de que la obscuridad de la noche los alcanzara._

_Mientras la exterminadora acompañada de Kirara y Miroku buscaban leña para la fogata de esa noche, Kagome se encontraba en el pequeño rio llenando las botellas de agua que traía de su época, mientras el pequeño Kitzune pescaba unos cuantos pescados para la cena ya que la comida que la sacerdotisa llevaba ya hacía días que se había acabado y ya no tenían más dinero y la aldea más cercana estaba a varios kilómetros como para viajar de noche. Un hanyou se encontraba mirando a la azabache sin que esta se percatara._

—'_Kagome… ya no quiero hacerte sufrir más…' — pensó el mistad bestia sin dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa con la luz que la iluminaba, su piel nívea se veía tan tersa, de mirada profunda con un extraño y peculiar brillo en sus ojos, y su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Kagome se dio cuenta de que el ambarino la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse regalándole una cálida sonrisa, a lo que el hanyou solo sonrío apenado con sus mejillas sonrojadas haciéndole un desprecio, al verlo, kagome molesta hizo lo mismo, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo. La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, cenaron y conversaron amenamente hasta que el sueño y el cansancio se hicieron presentes por la larga caminata que hicieron al inicio de ese día y no se habían detenido a descansar ni un momento, ya que InuYasha estaba decidido a ir en busca del último fragmento de "La Shikon No Tama"._

_Pasaba de medianoche y ya todos estaban dormidos, o al menos eso pensaba el ambarino, la joven miko se encontraba despierta pues estaba tan cansada que su cuerpo no la dejaba dormir, esta abrazaba al pequeño Shippo que dormía acorrucado en sus brazos, para el pequeño zorrito la miko se había vuelto como su segunda madre y para Kagome el era como un hijo, ya estaba por dejarse llevar y quedar profundamente dormida cuando sintió una presencia, que de inmediato reconoció. Cualquiera que hubiese visto la mirada de Kagome en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de la profunda tristeza que sentía en ese momento._

_Como era de esperarse InuYasha no tardó en irse del campamento tras una de las serpientes caza almas que lo llevaría hacia su amada, no sin antes revisar que "Nadie" de sus amigos estuviera despierto. Al asegurarse de ello y no ver ningún movimiento se marchó corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad siguiendo a la serpiente que comenzaba a alejarse._

_La azabache sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía y a quien iría a ver y el solo pensar en ello le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía como se hacía otra pequeña herida dentro de ella, su corazón ya se encontraba demasiado herido y quizás no soportaría otro golpe más, pero necesitaba verlo. Aunque eso la matara por dentro._

_*o**o**o**O**O**o**o**o*_

_Tan pronto su serpiente caza almas se fue sintió aquella presencia, en un par de minutos estaría ahí, se sentó en las raíces de un frondoso árbol recargada en el tronco, descansando, escuchó como alguien se acercaba, esta ni se inmutó._

— _Kikyo… — dijo el hanyou de kimono rojo, mirándola, la nombrada no se movía, las serpientes caza almas rodeaban el lugar, la sacerdotisa siguió en silencio por unos segundos más hasta asegurarse, y creó una barrera espiritual. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su mirada._

— _InuYasha. Me alegra verte. — respondió Kikyo levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada viendo a su amado hanyou, quien la miraba fijamente. La sacerdotisa de barro se encontraba demasiado débil pero no lo demostraría ante el mitad bestia._

— _InuYasha...no estaré en este mundo por mucho tiempo. — dijo sin rodeos._

— _¿Pero de que estás hablando, Kikyo?. — preguntó un desconcertado hanyou, la sacerdotisa lo miró seriamente._

—_InuYasha…— contestó con seriedad. — tú sabes que yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo…— decía mientras se acercaba a él. —yo sigo aquí solo para acabar con Naraku, y cuando todo esto acabe yo iré al infierno y lo llevaré conmigo. —_

— _Pero Kikyo…— se sentía rabiar con solo pensarlo, no, no la perdería otra vez por culpa de Naraku, el… el la amaba y haría todo por ella con tal de estar a su lado, aun si debiera dar su propia vida por su amada Kikyo. — ¡No Kikyo!, ¡no lo voy a permitir!, ¡ese maldito de naraku no nos separara de nuevo! — gritó molesto haciendo puño sus manos clavando sus garras en sus palmas con rabia por la confesión de la sacerdotisa._

— _InuYasha…— dijo la sacerdotisa, recordando aquel tiempo en el que estaban juntos y se amaban incondicionalmente. A pesar de todo lo sucedido al igual que el hanyou esos eran recuerdos valiosos para ella_

—_Yo no voy a permitirlo, — dijo acercándose a Kikyo sujetándola de ambos brazos, — ¡no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado nunca más, te amo demasiado mí amada Kikyo! — abrazándola a él protegiéndola entre sus brazos._

_Kikyo se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, aun que ya lo esperaba, InuYasha era demasiado predecible, lo conocía muy bien._

— _Inu…Yasha…— musitó en un susurro abrazándose al cuerpo cálido del hanyou, en ese instante cuanto deseaba ser humana, tener un corazón latiente, y sentir el calor que le regalaba su amado. Esos momentos era cuando mas odiaba a Naraku, que le arrebató la oportunidad de vivir al lado de InuYasha hace cincuenta años._

_ — Mi amada Kikyo, yo te protegeré…— musitó con decisión reflejada fácilmente en su mirada._

—_Pensé que sentías algo por ella…— inquirió un tanto molesta. InuYasha supo de inmediato de quien hablaba, por un momento no supo que contestar._

— _Ella solo está para ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos, kagome no me importa. — dijo abrazándola fuertemente apegándola más a él, tratando de no mostrar la duda que sintió en ese momento.— no te volveré a perder, te amo…a ti y solo a ti. — respondía el albino separando levemente a la sacerdotisa para poder ver su rostro con más detalle, ''— son tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes… —'' se dijo a sí mismo, por un momento pudo ver en Kikyo el rostro y la bella mirada llena de ternura y amor que le mostraba Kagome provocando una extraña sensación en el. Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y sellaron ese pacto con un tierno beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión._

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

_Lagrimas surcaron sus ojos haciendo camino por sus mejillas, esas palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo, en el preciso instante que las escuchó de él, algo dentro de ella se rompió, a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que estaba solo por eso aun tenía la esperanza de ser la única dueña de su corazón, pero esas palabras dejaron más que claro que eso nunca sucedería y mucho menos que el correspondería su amor. Sintió como esa anhelo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de su ser, un sollozo intento escapar de sus labios pero lo retuvo tapando su boca para que no saliera ningún ruido, no soportaba mas ver esa escena, y sin darse cuenta cuando comenzó a correr se alejó de ese lugar, sus pies se apresuraban tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía dejando marcas y heridas de plantas y espinas que se hayan a su paso pero eso no la detenía, mas era el dolor que sentía por dentro que las heridas raspones y cortadas en su cuerpo._

_Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, hasta quedar sumamente alejada del hanyou y la sacerdotisa, su vista era nublada por las lágrimas que le impedían ver claramente, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon por el cansancio y cayó al suelo por haber tropezado con una raíz de un árbol que no alcanzó a ver a tiempo, provocando aun mas varias heridas en ambas piernas y dejando su ropa completamente sucia, el golpe fue lo único que la detuvo de seguir huyendo de lo que acababa de presenciar, pero en su mente esas palabras no la dejaban en paz._

_Al cabo de un par de minutos se levantó del suelo, con un poco de dificultad por el dolor en sus piernas pero era soportable, busco algún lugar donde pudiera limpiarse y despejar su mente que la torturaba una y otra vez._

'' — _Ella solo está para ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos, kagome no me importa. —''_

_Esas palabras tan hirientes rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que una lágrima fugitiva escapara de sus ojos chocolate que perdieron su brillo en el preciso instante que esas palabras fueron dichas._

—'_¿'Así que solo soy su recolectora de fragmentos?, yo nunca le importé. —'' pensó la miko con profunda tristeza, en ese momento alcanzó a ver un pequeño lago, así que se apresuró y comenzó a desvestirse, dejó su ropa en la orilla y entró al agua, sintió como un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el agua tan fría, pero eso le refrescaría la mente. Ya dentro del agua se sentía más relajada y tranquila aunque no dejaba de sentir esa punzada en su corazón. _

''—_No te volveré a perder, te amo…a ti y solo a ti. —'' de un momento a otro recordó lo que dijo el ambarino, y de nuevo una lagrimas intentó escapar de sus ojos, pero esta vez no lo permitió, en ese instante se prometió a si misma nunca más llorar por alguien que no lo merecía._

— _Ya no lloraré por ti…InuYasha. — dijo decidida para sí, ahora pronunciar su nombre le sabía amargo dejándole un mal sabor de boca, ese hanyou la había hecho sufrir tanto y a pesar de todo lo quería, a pesar de eso ya no estaba tan segura de cumplir su promesa._

_Estuvo dentro del agua por un par de minutos hasta que decidió salir, se vistió rápidamente pues podría haber Youkais cerca y no había pensado en ello por distraerse pensando en lo sucedido._

_Observó el lugar con más detenimiento, esperando así encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento donde sus amigos aun dormían, pero sin poder lograrlo estaba completamente perdida en el inmenso bosque, y para su mala suerte la noche era más obscura, las estrellas y la luna estaban completamente cubiertas por gruesas nubes impidiendo que la luz de estas iluminara. A su mente vino una idea, en su descuido había dejado los fragmentos de Shikon en el campamento. _

— _Creo que eso me servirá de algo. — se dijo sonriendo, sería fácil regresar después de todo, solo debía concentrarse y encontrar la presencia de los fragmentos que la llevarían con sus amigos, se concentró solo unos instantes y pudo sentir los fragmentos de shikon, no estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban y la presencia del albino se sentía muy lejos del campamento así que no tendría problemas, sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió su camino. Caminó por un rato hasta que de entre los arbustos alcanzó a divisar la luz que proporcionaba la pequeña fogata que horas antes sirvió para protegerlos del frio de esa noche, se acercó y al ver que todos aun se encontraban dormidos se tranquilizó un poco, aunque el único que no se encontraba era aquel mitad bestia._

''— _InuYasha. —'' pensó, sin duda nunca dejaría de pensar en él, no mientras estuviera cerca de él, ¿y qué sucedería cuando lo viera?, no podría soportar su mirada, y su sínicas mentiras, hace mucho que no tenia caso que mintiera todos sabían muy bien que él se iba casi todas las noches a encontrarse con aquella miko, pero ninguno decía nada, y ella era la que mas sufría por ello, guardándose el dolor y la tristeza, ¿es que acaso era masoquista?, ¿Cómo podía estar cerca de la persona o en este caso hanyou que era el único causante de sus sufrimiento?, la idea que le vino a la mente en ese instante era tentadora, no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, sabía que eso tal vez traería problemas, sus amigos se preocuparían mucho pero era mejor así. Tomó los fragmentos de Shikon y los guardó entre sus ropas, guardó todo en su mochila y cargó su carcaj en su espalda con todo y flechas y emprendió su camino._

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

_Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que se alejó del campamento de sus amigos y el inmenso bosque parecía no tener fin, el sol ya había salido alumbrando todo con su esplendoroso brillo, siguió caminando sin rumbo un largo raro, el lugar realmente era tranquilo pues en el camino no se encontró con ningún monstruo o Youkai, aunque era sumamente extraño._

_Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, era el llanto de una niña, así que se apresuró y guiada por ese llanto caminó hasta dar con esa pequeña._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quien era esa niña que lloraba con profundo pesar y que al instante se detuvo al ver a la azabache observándola._

— _¿Rin, que tienes, te pasó algo? — preguntó preocupada la morena, acercándose a ella dejando caer su mochila y su carcaj al suelo, sentándose frente a ella revisándola con la mirada, la pequeña solo la miraba confundida aun con los ojos llorosos, se cubrió con una mano una herida que tenía en la rodilla pero que la miko alcanzó a ver. _

— _Rin, ¿Cómo te lastimaste? — preguntó aun más preocupada al ver la herida de la pequeña que parecía muy dolorosa. — déjame curarte ¿sí?, no quiero que se te infecte. — musitó mientras quitaba la mano de la niña de la herida, Rin solo asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que esa herida le dolía mucho y lo único que quería era que dejara de doler y sangrar. _

— _Rin solo quería recoger esas frutas que están en ese árbol, — explicó tristemente mirando hacia arriba el mismo árbol donde se encontraba recargada. Kagome hizo lo mismo y observó que efectivamente había unas cuantas frutas en lo alto del árbol — pero la rama se rompió y Rin cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla. — dijo queriendo llorar de nuevo. _

— _Ya no llores, Rin. — dijo la azabache tratando de tranquilizarla. — mira, — musitó mientras sacaba vendas, alcohol y una pequeña pomada. —aquí traigo unas medicinas y vendas de mi época que son muy efectivas para curar este tipo de heridas para que no se infecten. — explicó la azabache, haciendo que la niña observara esos extraños objetos mientras los colocaba en el suelo. _

_ — Solo dolerá un poquito, es solo para poder desinfectarla bien. —_

— _S-si. — dijo un poco dudosa la pequeña, Kagome tomó un poco de algodón y comenzó a quitar la tierra y la sangre que aun quedaban en la rodilla de la niña. Después tomó otro poco, destapó la botella de alcohol y vertió solo un poco en el algodón para luego pasarlo por la herida. _

_La herida comenzó a arderle haciendo que se que quejara por el dolor y cerrando los ojos ,Kagome sabía cuánto podían doler esas pequeñas heridas pues al igual que Rin siempre se lastimaba de una forma u otra, esa pequeña le recordaba mucho a ella ,cuando apenas tenía unos nueve años._

_Después de terminar tomo un par de vendas cubriendo la herida con sumo cuidado para que no le doliera. _

— _Listo, ya está. — dijo con una sonrisa. Rin observó que el lugar donde estaba la herida ya estaba vendado y ya no dolía. _

__ Gracias señorita Kagome. — dijo con alegría. _

_ — De nada, Rin, y solo llámame Kagome, ¿sí? —_

— _Esta bien señori…perdón, Kakagome. Es que estoy acostumbrada hablarles así a los mayores como el Señor Sesshomaru y el Señor Jacken. — explicó con una sonrisa._

— _¿Y ellos donde están, Rin? — preguntó curiosa al no ver a ninguno de los dos Youkais. _

— _El Señor Sesshomaru y el Sesñor Jacken fueron a un lugar muy peligroso, dijeron que yo debía quedarme aquí con Ah-Un mientras ellos regresaban. — explicó la pelinegra._

_Por primera vez kagome vio al dragón de dos cabezas que hasta el momento no había visto por estar atenta a curar a la pequeña a su lado. _

— _Ya veo. — contestó la azabache, un tanto intranquila, no le gustaba la idea de que ese inconsciente Youkai y su sirviente dejaran a la pequeña Rin sola, y menos después de darse cuenta de que podría meterse en problemas como lo que acababa de pasar y que por suerte no era tan grave. _

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

_Tres días pasaron y esos dos no llegaban, el primer día que pasó junto a Rin decidió quedarse para cuidarla hasta que esos dos regresaran, pues no podía dejarla sola en ese obscuro bosque que si bien sabia era fácil perderse, en ocasiones su mente la hacía recordar aquel día tan triste pero se prometió no volver a pensar en ello, pero su corazón tan aferrado la traicionaba haciendo que se hiciera esa pregunta una y otra vez. _

'' — _¿Qué estará haciendo InuYasha? — '' hasta mencionar su nombre en su mente la hacía sentirse de lo peor, mas de una vez se preguntaba si le gustaba sufrir porque eso parecía ni siquiera estando lejos podía dejar de pensar en el. _

_Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Rin la llamaba. _

— _¿Kagome? — dijo la pelinegra esperando que la miko contestara. _

— _¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa Rin? — dijo confundida. _

— _Es que Rin extraña mucho al Señor Sesshomaru y al señor Jacken. — musitó la niña con tristeza agachando la mirada a la pequeña corona de rosas que jugaba entre sus manos, una de las tantas coronas que había hecho en espera de su amo en esos días._

— _No te preocupes Rin, seguro que no tardan en regresar. — dijo tratando de no preocuparla._

_Kagome y Rin se encontraban sentadas en el pasto, ambas recargadas en Ah-Un viendo las estrellas y la luna que alumbrada esa cálida noche, además de una pequeña fogata que la miko hizo antes de que anocheciera, ya faltaban pocos días para luna nueva. _

— _Kagome, ¿en qué piensas? — preguntó Rin con inocente curiosidad. _

— _Solo pensaba que ya falta muy poco para luna nueva. — respondió sonriendo. _

_En efecto ya solo faltaba un día para luna nueva, esa noche en la que InuYasha pierde sus poderes, tal vez así era más fácil, si InuYasha no tenía sus poderes no podría encontrarla, y así no tendría problemas, simplemente era perfecto. Aun que aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal por haber dejado a sus amigos de esa manera._

_Rin se recostó en las piernas de la sacerdotisa, mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, lo que la niña le dijo la hizo enternecer provocando en ella una alegre sonrisa. _

— _Me alegra que estés conmigo, Kagome. Desearía que fueras mi madre. — dijo entre bostezos, quedándose profundamente dormida en la miko que la miraba enternecida por sus palabras, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida después de unos minutos._

_La verdad era que en esos pocos días que estuvo cuidando de Rin se encariñó mucho con ella, era una niña realmente tierna y linda a quien podías tomarle afecto con rapidez, aun que para ella era extraño que ese Youkai tan frio serio y cruel estuviera al pendiente de la pequeña y la llevara casi siempre con él. _

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

_La noche pasó con tranquilidad dando paso al dia el sol se hizo presente anunciando su llegada aumbrando todo a su alrededor, la primera en despertad fue la miko que fue despertada por una extraña sensación, una presencia maligna y sumamente poderosa se dirigia a ellas en alerta sujetó su arco que se encontraba cerca lista para atacar por si esa presencia las atacaba, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a rin y se preparó. _

_De entre los arbustos salío un Youkai vestido con un kimono balnco, y sobre este una armadura de acero con puas, un obi amarillo en su cintura y una estola de color blanco._

— _Sesshomaru… — dijo la azabache al verlo. Tras el Daiyoukai salió un pequeño demonio. _

— _Pero si es la humana de ese hibrido. — dijo asombrado el demonio. Sesshomaru lo miró molesto, haciendo que su insoportable sirviente dejara de hablar al ver esa mirada de su amo que le causaba terror._

_Sesshomaru volteó a ver a la humana con desprecio, después miró a su protegida dormir tranquilamente cubierta por una manta. Volteó de nuevo a ver a la miko aun más molesto. _

— _Humana, ¿Qué haces con Rin? — preguntó despectivamente, definitivamente odiaba a los humanos en especial a esa repugnante humana que siempre estaba al lado de su estúpido medio hermano, y al ver a su protegida al lado de esa insignificante humana le hacia enfurecer. _

— _Solo cuidaba de Rin. — contestó enojada. Le molestaba de sobre manera que se refiriera así de ella, tenía un nombre y debía aprender a llamarla por su respectivo nombre, como se debe. — Ya que tú la dejaste sola en el bosque por quien sabe cuántos días. — le reclamó molesta mirándolo retadoramente._

— _Lo que diga una insignificante humana no me importa. — dijo en tono frio que dejaría temblando a cualquiera sin prestarle la mas mínima atención. _

_Rin despertó al escuchar la voz de su amo. Abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con esa escena, sin importarle nada se levantó de donde estaba acostada y corrió hacia Sesshomaru. _

— _¡Señor Sesshomaru!, ¡señor Jacken, qué bueno que ya regresaron! — dijo emocionada al verlos, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño demonio verde, este se revolvía intentando empujarla para que lo soltase. _

— _Rin… — la llamó el Daiyoukai. La pequeña niña solo lo miró soltando al pequeño demonio. _

— _¿Qué te hiciste? — preguntó al ver vendada la rodilla de la niña. _

— _Etto… fue un accidente. — musitó casi en un susurro pero que el albino pudo escuchar claramente. — pero Kagome encontró a Rin y la curó para que no se infectara. — dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa._

_Sesshomaru miró de reojo a la miko sin prestarle importancia. _

— _Rin, Jacken, vámonos. — dijo serio ignorando a la azabache. _

— _Si amo bonito. — Respondió Jacken tomando las riendas de Ah-Un para emprender su camino. Por su parte el Daiyoukai había comenzado a caminar cuando la voz de su protegida lo detuvo. _

— _Señor Sesshomaru espere, deje que Kagome venga con nosotros, por favor. — musitó esperanzada la pequeña, pero tan pronto como llegó la esperanza de que dijera que si se esfumó al ver la cara de molestia del ambarino. El sirviente del Youkai estaba asombrado por lo que pedía le niña dejándolo con la boca abierta. Sin habla._

_La miko estaba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que la niña le hablaba a ese frio Youkai, sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta que le darían a Rin, pero en el fondo deseaba que aceptara. _

_Sesshomaru miró a su protegida entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, no con la niña sino con la idea que se le había ocurrido, el nunca aceptaría que esa inútil humana viajara con ellos y Rin lo sabía, y aun así a pesar de ello se lo pedía. Al ver que su amo no le daba una respuesta ni afirmativa ni negativa insistió. _

— _Por favor Señor Sesshomaru, Rin no le pedirá nada nunca más, pero por favor deje que nos acompañé. — Dijo ilusionada, se acercó a él y se aferró a su kimono mirándolo._

— _¿Eres tonta niña?, el amo Sesshomaru nunca aceptaría algo que tu le pidas — dijo Jacken que hasta entonces no salía de su asombro. _

— _Esta bien, Rin, no te preocupes, nos veremos otra vez. — dijo la miko tratando de que Rin se tranquilizara, sabía que Sesshomaru nunca lo aceptaría y no tenía caso insistir. La pequeña solo perdería su tiempo con ese necio Lord. _

— _Pero Kagome… yo quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero que te vayas. — musitó con tristeza, una lagrima escapó de sus ojos._

_Fastidio, era lo primero que se le venía a la mente, el siquiera pensar en aceptar esa absurda petición aun que fuera de su protegida le molestaba, ya era suficiente soportar a su molesto sirviente, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Rin, ella no era como los demás humanos, seguramente porque ella era apenas una niña. _

— _¿Amo bonito? — dijo el pequeño Youkai al ver que su amo aun no respondía. '' —acaso esta dudando—'' tal como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos un golpe fue directo a su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo_

— _Haz lo que quieras. — Respondió el Lord con fastidio._

_Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a todos, quienes estaban muy confundidos y a la vez asombrados. ¿Cómo era posible?, había aceptado que esa humana los acompañara, el que más confundido estaba ante lo que acababa de ver era su sirviente que aun no lo podía creer. _

— _Vamos, Kagome. — dijo sonriente, mientras la ayudaba a guardar la manta que usaron la noche pasada, la miko tomó su mochila, su arco y su carcaj con sus flechas y al momento fue jalada por la mano de Rin que la apresuraba para alcanzar al Youkai, la pequeña estaba feliz, había conseguido que su ''madre'' la acompañara y a la vez estaría con Sesshomaru. _

— _¡Espérenme, amo bonito, Rin! ¡no me dejen aquí! — Gritaba mientras se apresuraba a tomar las riendas de Ah-Un jalando al dragón para poder alcanzar a los demás que ya se habían adelantado._

_*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*_

El sonido de la voz del mitad bestia la hizo regresar a la realidad.

— Pero Kagome, ¡¿qué tontería estás diciendo?! — inquirió molesto.

— Lo que digo es que no tengo porque ayudarte a buscar los fragmentos, si tanto los quieres que Kikyo te ayude, no me necesitas a mí para encontrarlos. _—_

'' — _Ella solo está para ayudar a recolectar los fragmentos, kagome no me importa. —_

El recuerdo de esa noche la hizo enfurecer aun más que en aquella ocasión, mostrando por primera vez enojo en su mirar al ver a InuYasha.

— ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca, Kagome?! ¡no se qué estupidez estás diciendo tonta!, ¡debes estarlo por haber dejado que el idiota de Sesshomaru se te acercara siquiera, ¿eres estúpida, que no sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de hacer?!— lo que más le dolía en esos momentos no era que 'Su Kagome'' haya sido marcada, sino el hecho de que no fue él quien lo hizo, y eso lo hacía enfurecer aun mas si es que eso era posible, InuYasha sentía como perdía la cordura poco a poco, ¿qué le pasaba?. Kagome era suya y de nadie más, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por tenerla solo para él.

El hecho de que InuYasha negara que había dicho eso la hizo rabiar a tal punto de casi odiarlo, pero ya ni eso tendría sentido, lo que la unía a ese mitad bestia se rompió aquella noche de luna y ahora había alguien que era mucho mas importante que ese albino mitad bestia.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa InuYasha!, ¡nada de lo que yo haga o deje hacer debe de importarte! —

Sesshomaru que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, se hartó de esa estúpida escena así que les dio la espalda a ambos y comenzó a caminar con su porte elegante y seguro digno de un Lord.

. — ¡¿Y tú a donde crees que vas, maldito?! — gritó el hanyou al ver como su medio hermano se iba del lugar. — ¡¿que acaso eres un maldito cobarde?! — gruñó retándolo, la furia en su voz era notable y Sesshomaru lo disfrutaba en sus adentros, pero no lo mostraría por ningún motivo, su plan funcionaba a la perfección. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar al repugnante mitad bestia. Kagome solo volteó a verlo.

— No tengo porque escuchar las estupideces de un ser tan insignificante como tú, InuYasha. — Respondió mirándolo de reojo, y siguió su camino ignorando por completo a ambos. Kagome vio que su ahora amo se alejaba y no dudó en seguirlo pero se detuvo al instante al ver como InuYasha corrió a toda velocidad con Tessaiga desenvainada atacando a Sesshomaru.

— ¡Kaze No Kizu! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba decidido a acabar con ese maldito Youkai en ese preciso momento, así todo sería como antes, como debía ser…

Pero este fue más rápido esquivando con suma facilidad el fuerte ataque del ambarino, desenvainó a Bakusaiga y detuvo el ataque con facilidad.

— Eres un inútil InuYasha, lo seres tan débiles como tú no merecen vivir, no son más que un estorbo. — dijo con molestia.

— ¡Desgraciado!- gruñó atacando con más fuerza, sin lograr dañar al Youkai.

— Me das asco, eres una vergüenza, InuYasha. — dijo mirándolo con desprecio. — Ni siquiera pudiste mantener a tu lado a esa insignificante humana. — musitó burlándose.

Esas palabras le dolieron a la miko.

— ¡Te mataré aquí mismo maldito! — amenazó el hanyou.

— Te recuerdo, ¡que no tengo piedad por ninguno de mis enemigos! — dijo mientras atacaba con su poderosa espada, pero InuYasha logró esquivarlo, aunque no por completo rasgando su brazo derecho provocando una profunda herida

InuYasha reprimió un gemido de dolor. Kagome al ver lo que sucedía hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento, tomó una fecha de su carcaj, acomodó el arco y con la fecha bien tensada la soltó, esta se encontraba rodeada por una energía rosada impactando cerca del hanyou que detuvo su ataque contra el Youkai en ese instante alejándose de este.

— ¿Kagome?, — musitó confundido al ver que esa fecha iba dirigida hacia él. — ¡¿pero qué haces tonta?! — preguntó furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarlo?, ¿es que acaso había perdido la razón?, esas y más preguntas rondaban por su mente mientras veía a ''su amada Kagome'' lista para atacarlo con otra flecha, confundiéndolo aún más.


	3. Perdóname

**ESA NOCHE DE LUNA…**

**[[SesshomaruxKagome]]**

**Cap. III: Perdóname.**

Aclaracion:

Pensamientos: Con comillas ( "..." ) .

Recuerdos: Letra Cursiva.

Cambio de escena:

*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*

''— _Lo siento InuYasha, pero esto es lo que debo hacer. Por el bien de los dos. — ''_ pensó la Miko mirándolo fríamente por primera vez, sintiendo en su interior tantas emociones mezclarse en lo más profundo de su ser; rencor, angustia, dolor y más que nada tristeza, era la persona que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas, el primero que cautivó su corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta, el primero que la hizo sentir por primera vez lo que era amar a alguien, y a pesar de que sabía que ella no era la única dueña de su corazón se conformaba con solo estar a su lado, el era y siempre sería su primer amor. Pero también…

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos como si los chocolates quisieran fundirse en los ambatinos.

No. No ya no sufriría mas por él, no se dejaría engañar una vez más, no lloraría de nuevo por alguien que la lastimó infinidad de veces, no se guardaría ese dolor tan grande que sentía con el solo hecho de verlo, o escucharlo hablarle como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo a pesar de saber el daño que le causaba cada noche que desaparecía, no mas, esa era la última vez que se permitiría sentir eso por él, su destino y su vida ya no estarían ligados a ese insensible de InuYasha, ese amor tan puro que sintió alguna vez había desaparecido y él era el único culpable de eso, pero algo le molestaba aun más, su mente le mandaba que se detuviera que soltara esa flecha que aun sujetaba con fuerza en su arco, pero su corazón le ordenaba disparar con todas sus fuerzas, rogándole apuntar directo al corazón del hanyou, no lo pensó mas no se torturaría con ello, lo único que deseaba era acabar con eso de una buena vez y olvidarse de todo lo demás sin importar las consecuencias que eso causaba, así y solo así lograría ser ella misma de nuevo.

InuYasha se encontraba demasiado confundido como para entender lo que sucedía en ese momento, la mujer que amaba le apuntaba con una flecha, volvía a suceder, ¿es que acaso estaba destinado a que siempre pasara lo mismo?, tal vez así moriría, en manos de la mujer que tanto amaba, se reprochaba mil veces no haberse dado cuenta antes, ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido para siempre…

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más disparó la flecha que al igual que la anterior estaba rodeada por energía purificadora que él mitad bestia alcanzó a esquivar a duras penas siendo levemente herido por el roce de esta. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando la sacerdotisa lanzó la fecha hacia él.

Aunque para el Youkai era algo sumamente interesante de ver, y aunque lo disfrutaba en sus adentros le molestó que esa inútil humana se interpusiera en esa pelea aunque haya sido a su favor, el no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y menos de esa débil humana. Su mirada era fría como el hielo o aun mas, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando un punto fijo mostraban que estaba realmente enfadado aunque su rostro apacible y delicado no lo mostrase en ese momento.

Al ver que el hibrido no fue herido gravemente como deseaba se enfadó aun mas con la mujer que miraba molesta y sumamente enojada a su oponente, aprovechó que ambos estaban demasiado distraídos el uno con el otro y atacó con Tokijiin provocando un fuerte ataque al usar tanta energía, cosa que el hanyou no tuvo tiempo de esquivar dando de lleno contra su cuerpo, salió disparado a varios metros de donde estaba antes de ser atacado, golpeando y quebrando los troncos que chocaban contra su cuerpo, soltando en el camino a Tessaiga por el impacto.

Los golpes contra esa extensa arboleda que los rodeaba no le causaron tanto daño, lo que lo hirió de gravedad fue la herida que provocó la espada de el Youkai, intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible su cuerpo no le respondía por el intenso dolor que iba en aumento, sentía como sus fuerzas disminuirán con cada segundo que pasaba.

Al verlo, Sesshomaru solo atinó a pensar que el hibrido estaría inconsciente por el golpe que le propinó sin que él lo viera venir, aunque en cierto modo esperaba que no soportara el ataque y muriera en ese preciso instante, así no tendía que lidiar con mas estupideces ni le haría perder su valioso tiempo, sin contar que no le estorbaría en sus planes con la humana y podría acabar con ello sin interrupciones, sin importarle lo que haya sido lo que le evitaba al mitad bestia reponerse se puso en marcha de nuevo sin decirle nada a la miko, después de todo nada había que decir.

Por su parte la azabache se encontraba desconcertada, sumamente confundida, su mente estaba hecha un completo caos, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente y todas sin una respuesta que dar, ya nada había que hacer, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Al comenzar a marcharse de ahí se juró a sí misma nunca más volver a pensar en él, esos recuerdos ya no valían la pena, toda la ilusión que había en ellos había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo, solo eran eso; recuerdos vacios sin sentido.

Retomó su camino sin prestar importancia a la humana que lo seguía a distancia, el silencio los rodeaba, Kagome caminaba distraída ensimismada en lo acontecido hacia unos momentos que no se dio cuenta de cuando el ambarino detuvo su caminar, chocando contra su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru? — preguntó un tanto extrañada la miko que al observar a su alrededor con la mirada no encontró absolutamente nada extraño.

El Daiyoukai no le prestó la mas mínima atención, ignorándola por completo, sus sentidos se precipitaron tomando a la sacerdotisa con su brazo, apegándola a el casi en un abrazo aunque él no lo llamaría así claro está, esquivando a toda velocidad el ataque del hanyou que arremetió en ese preciso instante, alejando a la azabache justo antes de ser alcanzada por las filosas garras que pretendieron atravesar su corazón

— Sesshomaru… — susurró tratando de zafarse del agarre del Daiyoukai, pero sin obtener resultado claramente Sesshomaru era más fuerte que ella, la sujetaba apegándola a su armadura de hierro a modo de protección al ver que InuYasha estaba a punto de dar otra embestida contra ella, Kagome pudo apreciar que el albino había cambiado en su mirar, pues momentos antes pudo notar claramente que él la miraba con intensa ira y resentimiento, pero en ese momento sus ojos ya no eran brillantes perlas doradas observándola con desconcierto y desesperación, sino que ahora eran unos ardientes ojos color escarlata semejantes a la misma sangre, sus afilados e imponentes colmillos revelaban que su sangre demoniaca había hecho acto de presencia al verse en peligro de perder la vida, ya no era el hanyou que ella conocía, era solo un demonio que solo existía para matar a quien se cruzase en su camino, un ser sin alma, sin recuerdos, sin nada más que ira y odio en su interior, un ser sin conciencia, no era nada más que un espejismo de la persona que esa sangre maldita poseía.

El hanyou gruñía disponiéndose a atacar por segunda vez a su oponente el ataque no se hizo esperar, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido esquivando con facilidad la embestida, se alejó del Hanyou para situar a la sacerdotisa en un lugar más seguro, dejándola cerca de un árbol que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, la soltó alejándola abruptamente de él.

Kagome quedó un poco aturdida después de la velocidad que Sesshomaru usó para alejarla del lugar, el vértigo se hizo presente en un minuto mostrando lo cansada que estaba física y mentalmente en ese momento, provocando que cayera sentada al suelo.

— No vuelvas a entrometerte. — dijo gélidamente, le dio la espalda.

— Pero Sesshomaru… — dijo dudosa.

— He dicho que no te metas, o haré que te arrepientas. — dijo con su común tono de voz, y se adelantó a atacar a InuYasha que se dirigía a él, solo hizo falta un golpe con Tokijin para dejar inmóvil al hibrido que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. Su repugnante olor había vuelto a ser el de antes.

A la miko no le quedó más que obedecer la orden que le dio Sesshomaru, después de todo estaba cansada, dudaba siquiera poder levantarse de ese tronco donde estaba recargada, su cabeza daba vueltas y ya comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento en su cuerpo. Si insistía en estar en esa batalla lo único que haría era estovarle al Youkai.

Al ver al hanyu desvanecido se dispuso a irse, se acercó a la humana que ahora era de su pertenencia, le miró por unos instantes, estaba dormida, su cuerpo no soportó el cansancio.

— '_Los humanos son demasiado inútiles.' —_ pensó el Youkai al verla en ese estado.

Con ayuda de su estola la cargó acomodándola sobre esta procurando que le fuera cómoda, y emprendió su camino por los aires dejando al mitad bestia tendido en el suelo.

Se dirigía a donde lo esperaban su pequeña protegida y su sirviente, que seguramente ya para esas horas estaban dormidos, el aroma de la miko sacó de sus pensamientos al príncipe, induciéndolo a mirar su rostro, aun se encontraba dormida y dudaba que la débil sacerdotisa despertara pronto, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para grabarse cada de detalle de sus finas y cálidas facciones, y más que nada grabándose esos labios carmesí que lo incitaban a hacer algo prohibido, algo nada digno de alguien como él…

Desvió su mirada hacia el frente maldiciéndose mentalmente por esta idea tan absurda, sin duda era algo estúpido, el no se rebajaría a hacer algo tan repugnante, en su cabeza había una lucha de pensamientos pues aunque no lo quisiese aceptar la idea le agradaba y la vez le asqueaba, no "El Gran Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste" nunca se humillaría haciendo algo tan desagradable y deshonroso, el solo pensar en ello era sencillamente indignante, ahora se permitía sentir profundo asco pues al volver a clavar su vista en esos labios carmesí le incitaba aun mas perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía en ese instante estando con esa bastarda humana, sus instintos avivaban el deseo por poseer esos labios rojos tan inmundos, pero tan malditamente tentadores.

*o**o**o**O**o**o**o*

La mononoke vio claramente al hanyou que se encontraba en el suelo casi inconsciente apresurando el paso, al igual que la exterminadora el monje que la acompañaba alcanzaron a distinguir como una extraña silueta se alejaba del lugar. En un segundo llegaron donde el mitad bestia, al verlo en ese grave estado se apresuraron para llevarlo a la aldea más cercana. En el camino, algo los desconcertó de sobre manera, no lo comprendían pero esperaban que el hanyou estuviese delirando por la pérdida de sangre.

— Kagome, te amo…perdóname.

***o**o**o**O**o**o**o***

**Ok, lo siento (sé que merezco lanzamiento de tomates u. u) creo que este capítulo esta algo vacio diría yo (?) ustedes que creen? Lamento que sea tan corto, pero creo que mi inspiración me ha abandonado estos días, me disculpo, espero me dejen un mensaje y me digan que les parece. Prometo que la próxima será más largo y aclarará todas sus dudas.**

**By: No Taisho Kagome & Kuroi tenshi **


End file.
